


Между звёзд, среди галактик    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Detroit: Become Human»

by Upavshaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Будущее, Отклонения от канона, космос, нецензурная лексика, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upavshaya/pseuds/Upavshaya
Summary: Тяжела работа полицейского...Особенно если иногда приходится работать в состоянии невесомости.Однако космокоп Гэвин Рид и его новый напарник с этим прекрасно справляются.Текст написан на ивент в честь второй годовщины игры Detroit: Become HumanГруппа вк и твиттер ивента: https://vk.com/dbh_event https://twitter.com/DbhEventИллюстрации к текстуКосмокопы в засаде от прекрасной Nusyathecat: https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1264838545249914881Иллюстрация от чудесной Kanzaki_VS (осторожнее со шлюзами!): https://vk.com/wall-48493659_4632И пара волшебных скетчей, созданных в процессе работы над основной иллюстрацией: https://vk.com/wall-48493659_4352Внеивентовская, сделанная в душевном порыве эстетика от лучшей создательницы лучшей группы в мире, покорившая моё сердце ♥: https://vk.com/wall-166408489_100370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Между звёзд, среди галактик    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Detroit: Become Human»

**Author's Note:**

> Тяжела работа полицейского...  
> Особенно если иногда приходится работать в состоянии невесомости.  
> Однако космокоп Гэвин Рид и его новый напарник с этим прекрасно справляются.
> 
> Текст написан на ивент в честь второй годовщины игры Detroit: Become Human  
> Группа вк и твиттер ивента: https://vk.com/dbh_event https://twitter.com/DbhEvent  
> Иллюстрации к тексту
> 
> Космокопы в засаде от прекрасной Nusyathecat: https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1264838545249914881
> 
> Иллюстрация от чудесной Kanzaki_VS (осторожнее со шлюзами!): https://vk.com/wall-48493659_4632  
> И пара волшебных скетчей, созданных в процессе работы над основной иллюстрацией: https://vk.com/wall-48493659_4352
> 
> Внеивентовская, сделанная в душевном порыве эстетика от лучшей создательницы лучшей группы в мире, покорившая моё сердце ♥: https://vk.com/wall-166408489_100370

Гэвин вздохнул. Громко.

Реакции не последовало, поэтому Гэвин вздохнул ещё раз, погромче. И ещё разок — контрольный. И всё-таки выбил ожидаемую реакцию.

— Детектив Рид, — достаточно громко, но максимально нейтрально произнёс андроид, вперившись в человека светлым пронзительным взглядом, — я прошу вас сосредоточиться на наблюдении за объектом, а также убрать ноги с приборной панели. Благодарю вас за сотрудничество!

Робот снова обратил всё своё внимание на объект, застыв, словно статуя, и Гэвин показал его затылку язык. Хотя у этой металлической дылды наверняка и на жопе были окуляры и оптические элементы. Технологическое чудо, блядь. Он обладал таким количеством сенсоров, датчиков, сканеров, камер для наносъёмки и визоров, позволяющих разглядеть все существующие спектры света во Вселенной, что Гэвин, откровенно говоря, чувствовал себя ненужным. Да и объект наблюдения было сложно не разглядеть. Гэвин снова вздохнул и посмотрел в иллюминатор своей патрульной кибитки.

Буквально у них под носом висел огромный корабль. Гигантский корабль. Раза в четыре больше «Департамента №586». «Элюмис» был вполне официальным пассажирским судном, но из «достоверных источников» было доподлинно известно, что иногда на нём совершаются не совсем официальные сделки. Где именно искать эти «источники» знал любой коп в любой из двадцати обитаемых галактик, а вот способы добычи у всех были разные. Так Гэвин предпочёл приманивать на живца. Благо, живец у него недавно появился.

Гэвин до этого почти не видел андроидов. Поговаривали, что ещё полвека назад андроиды — гордый и свободный народ, отвоевавший право не быть собственностью в далёком 2038 году — не были такой уж редкостью, и даже считались одной из самых многочисленных рас на Земле. Но потом люди вышли в космос — и всё. Закон о непроизводстве андроидов сыграл с ними злую шутку — и в космическом пространстве синтетические люди принялись стремительно растворяться. Официальными причинами исчезновения киберграждан были всякие износы деталей, отключение вследствие низкой температуры, отключение вследствие высокой температуры и подобная чушь, но на чёрных рынках стало появляться подозрительно много биокомпонентов, которые с удовольствием скупали другие синтетические расы для изучения технологий. И вот, пару десятков лет назад жалкая горстка уцелевших киберлюдей смогла добиться начала производства своих сограждан для сохранения популяции и предотвращения полного истребления. И юный Гэвин тогда, помнится, ржал до колик, представляя, как андроиды трутся ладошками, а затем выплёвывают тостеры, которые со временем развиваются в андроидов. Матушка тогда назвала его «безграмотным дурнем», а потом хохотала до слёз вместе с сыном.

Конечно, Рид знал об андроидах, читал о революции, смотрел фильмы о разноглазом предводителе, но вживую предпочитал их избегать. Он никогда не страдал ксенофобией (коп-ксенофоб, ха-ха, что дальше, честный дживуд?), но похожие на людей андроиды вызывали у него приступы эффекта зловещей долины, после чего его пару дней мучили кошмары. И именно по этой причине он закатил форменный скандал, узнав, что ему выпала честь обкатать новенького андроида — тестовую модель из вновь запущенной серии RK.

RK оказался вылитый Коннор из далёкого 2038 года — только цвет оптических блоков был изменён на кардинально противоположный по каким-то очень-научным-причинам, но Гэвин, несмотря на то что безгранично уважал того, кто повёл за собой тысячи, категорически не хотел ЭТО себе в напарники. Он орал и вопил, размахивал руками и зачем-то тряс голографическим значком. Капитан «Департамента» Джеффри (Джа’Арколпфовлер, вообще-то, но для большинства сотрудников за глаза — просто Джеффри) тоже кричал — точнее, булькал и пузырился так громко, что даже встроенный в мозг Рида переводчик справлялся с величайшим трудом. В конце концов, в сотый раз повторив аргумент «Ты единственный землянин здесь, тебе и работать с ним», чёрная жижа, полностью облепившая стены, пол и потолок капитанского мостика, просто вытолкнула обоих гуманоидов за дверь. Гэвин для приличия ещё пару раз долбанул по двери и принял свою судьбу. Судьба стояла рядом и ждала приказов.

— Ну что ж, — выдохнул он, — раз уж избавиться от тебя не вышло, давай посмотрим, на что ты сгодишься.

И, взяв за шкирку своего новенького, блестящего, вышедшего с конвейера пару дней назад напарника, он на личном звездолёте рванул на ближайшую мусорную планетку без названия, куда и вели все следы разыскиваемого им уже три месяца наркоторговца.

Они долго бродили среди лавок, забитых контрафактными продуктами, ворованными запчастями, «драгоценными древностями», слепленными наспех из говна и палок, и палёными носителями с пиратскими программами. Гэвин, повинуясь своему копскому инстинкту, который шесть поколений потомственных полицейских с фамилией «Рид» отточили практически до уровня телепатии, мимо одних торговцев проходил даже не глянув, с другими перебрасывался парой слов и шёл дальше, некоторым заговорщически подмигивал и притягивал RK поближе. Загородив его от остальных своим телом, Гэвин шёпотом приказывал: «Покажи!», и RK показывал — показывал белый материал, скрывающийся под тонким слоем скина. Торговцы радостно шипели и хрюкали, истекали слизью и ядом от вожделения, предлагали редчайшие товары. Но ни одно их предложение Гэвина не устраивало, и он раз за разом брал RK за руку, на которую тут же наползал скин, и тянул дальше сквозь толпу.

Почти целый галактический день они шатались по вонючему рынку. Солнце светило всё так же ярко — искусственная планета-помойка всегда была повёрнута к светилу «рабочей» стороной, но по Гэвину было хорошо заметно, что он порядком устал. Он начал гавкать на андроида чаще, чем во время полёта сюда, его движения стали резкими и дёргаными, а живот громко урчал. Этот звук доносился до звукоуловителей RK даже несмотря на пониженную из-за шума толпы чувствительность, но на предложение купить еды Гэвин лишь поморщился и высказал ему пару ласковых. RK сам понимал, что для нежного органического желудка рыночная еда грозит некоторыми неприятностями, но голодный обморок напарника был бы сейчас ещё более неприятен.

Прервать невнятные похождения он не успел — удача соблаговолила улыбнуться им. Точнее, сыграл свою роль разнёсшийся по рынку слух о придирчивом покупателе с чрезвычайно ценным товаром, и торговец уродливыми гобеленами, изображавшими Вторую Галактическую Войну, сам подозвал их к себе. Он отвёл их в крошечную каморку, забитую тканями, очень долго трогал всеми щупальцами и разглядывал белый материал. Гэвин в это время старался не отворачиваться, но остановить отхлынувшую от лица кровь он не мог. Кажется, торгаш слабо разбирался в человеческой физиологии, так как ничего подозрительного в резко изменившем цвет лица человеке не заметил. Он тщательно ощупал и самого детектива, снял с него кобуру с бластером, спрятал под свой балахон и махнул щупальцем, призывая подойти ближе к стене. Едва они встали у стены, как пол под ними дрогнул и поехал вниз, и вскоре они оказались в комнате, доверху набитой пакетами с «красным льдом». Гэвин довольно присвистнул — это было именно тем, что он искал.

— Нас-с-сови свою тс-сену, землянин, — вкрадчиво прошипел торговец у самого уха. 

Гэвин досадливо поморщился — не из-за того, что холодная кожа инопланетянина почти коснулась его, и не из-за того, что разбрызгиватель решил сработать именно в этот момент, в результате чего вся левая часть лица Гэвина оказалась покрыта скользкой жижей.

Нет, торговец сейчас прямым текстом сказал, что считает Гэвина выходцем с Земли. С планеты, которая сейчас почти ничем не отличалась от этого торгово-свалочного куска камня. Этот кальмар считал человека точно таким же мусорщиком, каким является сам.

— Моя цена — гораздо больше, чем вот это вот всё. — Гэвин обвёл комнату небрежным жестом. — Мой андроид является новейшей моделью, ты это понимаешь? Твой бодяженый «лёд» не стоит даже руки RK, не говоря уж об остальных биокомпонентах.

Бесцветные глаза торгаша на неподвижном лице немедленно почернели. Бесится — это хорошо.

— Мой товар с-с-самый чщистый на этом рынке.

— Ха! Тоже мне показатель. То, что у остальных он на восемьдесят процентов состоит из дерьма гирмов не делает твой товар чистым!

— Попробуй.

— Даже пробовать не буду, не хочу отравиться. И мне в любом случае нужно гораздо, гораздо больше за этого малыша, — Гэвин кивнул в сторону молчащего андроида. Торгаш метнул взгляд в ту же сторону и замолчал, явно взвешивая аргументы.

— Гэвин, — вдруг подал голос андроид, — тебе необходимо знать…

— Молчщи, машина! — зашипел на него торгаш. — Я думаю, щ-щто делать с тобой.

— Гэвин, это действительно очень важно.

— Я сказал — молчщ-щ-щать!

И перед дальнейшими событиями Гэвин бы успел отреагировать, но… наблюдать было куда интереснее. Торгаш в ярости замахнулся щупальцем, чтобы огреть непослушную вещь, но андроид моментально перехватил длинное щупальце. Зафиксировав пальцы между присосками, чтобы рука не скользила по слизи, RK сделал размашистое рубящее движение — и массивное тело торгаша тряхнуло и инерцией распластало о каменистый пол. Андроид немедленно сел сверху, схватил пару щупалец и завязал узлом на спине торгаша. И Гэвин, который по идее должен был разозлиться так нагло прерванному плану, чуть не задохнулся разрежённым сухим воздухом, сгибаясь пополам от смеха.

— Это, должно быть, очень больно, — простонал он из последних сил и выключил переводчик, чтобы не слышать потока ругани. Комнатку заполонили щелчки и тихий свист.

— Что ты хотел сказать, RK?

— За стенами комнаты спрятано множество техники, включая модули связи, — андроид перехватил щупальце, пытавшееся схватить его сзади, и добавил к узлу, — а также различные вычислительные и измерительные машины. Я взломал шифры, пока ты вполне успешно отвлекал преступника.

Стены комнаты разъехались, представив Гэвину множество панелей и экранов. Один за другим они включались, предъявляя Гэвину множество данных. И Гэвин опять присвистнул.

— Похоже, мы сорвали выигрыш, RK! Смотри, это координаты одного из тириумных заводов, — он ткнул пальцем в знакомую строчку на одном из экранов. — Ха, давно я их мечтал прижать! А вот это — координаты химической лаборатории, производящей синтетический аналог жидкости с Соляриса-8! Я же говорил, я говорил, что этой жидкости и натуральной на всю Вселенную хватит, а они темнят! Я говорил, ха-ха-ха!

Гэвин картинно вознёс руки к небу и захохотал. Его наполняла эйфория. Пусть они не нашли ничего фактического, но появилась веская причина устроить тёмную тириумному заводу, который производил слишком уж дохуя тириума-310 для оставшейся жалкой пары сотен андроидов. Это был прорыв в этом отвратительном грязном деле, в которое были замешаны не самые последние в галактике люди. Даже Джеффри не раз говорил ему оставить это гиблое дело, но для Гэвина это было принципиально. Он пахал как последний брокз, он буквально долбил вручную метеориты, он получил заряд плазмы в печень, но за грёбаный галактический год он не продвинулся и на сотую часть того, что они сделали сегодня.

Они…

Он обернулся. RK уже успел встать с вырубившегося торговца и теперь скачивал данные, прикоснувшись белым пальцем к экрану. Поборов внезапную дрожь то ли страха, то ли брезгливости, Гэвин похлопал андроида по плечу.

— Отличная работа, железный человек!

RK обернулся на него — слишком резко, слишком машинно. Долю секунды он сверлил его холодным серым взглядом…

…а затем слегка улыбнулся. В уголках глаз появились морщинки, брови приподнялись.

— Ты тоже отлично потрудился… кожаный мешок.

И Гэвин улыбнулся в ответ, почувствовав, как утекает неприязнь к этому искусственному созданию.

Что, впрочем, не помешало ему всю ночь просыпаться в холодном поту от снов, в которых холодные белые руки утягивали его, нагого и абсолютно беззащитного, в чёрную бездну космоса.

Δ Δ Δ

Наблюдение за «Элюмисом» было пиздецки скучным занятием, но Гэвина не это смущало и бесило. Половину галактического года они с RK носились из одного конца галактики в другой, разнюхивали самые слабые следы, словно межзвёздные ищейки, вляпывались во всякие сомнительные истории, успели побывать в нескольких перестрелках, в результате которых RK пришлось полностью заменить правую голень, а Гэвин очень долго ждал новую фалангу среднего пальца из генетической лаборатории. И вот, когда они уже распутали этот гнилой узел, на «Департамент» прямо во время брифинга заявляется межгалактическое бюро расследований — и заявляет, что теперь это их дело!

Гэвин едва не на коленях умолял, чтобы его не отстраняли от дела совсем, и его вместе с напарником усадили в двухместный патрульный звездолёт, пнули через гиперпортал в самую жопу галактики и дали команду «Сидеть». Они сидели тут уже трое суток, и всё это время RK был невозмутим и спокоен, в отличие от Гэвина, единственным развлечением которого была игра «выбеси железку». И первый раз за эти трое суток он в неё выиграл. Кто бы мог подумать, что RK бесят вздохи.

— Я не понимаю, что мы здесь делаем, — пожаловался он, опустив ноги на пол. Громко и эффектно не вышло, космополицейский скафандр с тяжёлыми ботинками валялся у стены.

— Я, детектив, веду наблюдение за объектом, а вот чем заняты вы — к сожалению, непонятно.

Гэвин хохотнул, не сдержавшись. Андроид учился медленно, но верно, и всё чаще в его речи проскальзывали колючие, немного обидные шуточки. И Гэвин гордился им, несмотря на то что по большей части эти шпильки предназначались ему.

— В том-то и дело, RK, ты наблюдаешь, а я страдаю хернёй. Сраные межгалакты, они же прекрасно знают, что это самое маловероятное место производства, тебя бы и одного тут хватило, а я тут как вораггу шестая клешня…

Гэвин вздрогнул от прикосновения — приуныв, он не заметил, как RK подошёл вплотную и положил руку ему на плечо. Его прикосновения уже давно не вызывали у Гэвина омерзения или страха, но так мягко сжавшаяся на плече рука послала по телу волны тепла, что напугало Гэвина ещё больше. Он рефлекторно дёрнул плечом, скидывая чужую руку.

— Гэвин, они профессионалы, — сказал он холодно и строго, как всегда, — они знают, что делают. Человеческий фактор всегда имеет значение, я не смогу работать в одиночку.

И Гэвина это странным образом утешило.

Но ещё больше его утешило то, что пока RK успокаивал его, в иллюминаторе показалось что-то новенькое.

— Знаешь, а ты прав. Ведь если бы не я, то ты бы проморгал тот корабль, что только что зашёл в грузовой отсек нашего объекта.

RK немедленно уставился в иллюминатор, и Гэвин был очень благодарен ему за то, что он не стал уточнять, что если бы не нытьё Гэвина — то он бы и не отвлёкся от наблюдения.

— Я смог установить сигнатуру корабля. Был угнан четверо суток назад с Омеги-3. Грузовое судно, используемое для перевозки скота, хозяин судна подал заявление сразу же после угона.

RK замолчал и уставился на закрывающиеся створки грузового отсека «Элюмиса», а Гэвин уставился на него. Прошли три самых долгих секунды в его жизни. И он не выдержал.

— Ну так что, когда будет подмога?

— Я не могу вызвать подмогу.

RK не мог бледнеть, но Гэвин знал, что если бы он мог — то побледнел бы.

— Повтори-ка?

— Я не могу вызвать подмогу. Сигнал глушится. Я успел только пробить по базам данных судно, а затем связь пропала. Гэвин, я не смогу.

Резкий обрыв предложения в исполнении RK был равен истеричному всхлипу.

Отлично. Связи нет, подмогу не вызвать, запрос на обратный пространственный прыжок не послать, ждать, пока межгалакты заметят отсутствие обратной связи бесполезно — слишком они там все, блядь, заняты! — а в распоряжении детектива лишь крохотный звездолёт с докосмической «невидимкой», отключающейся при запуске двигателя, да андроид в истерике.

— Отлично. Мы летим туда! — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в иллюминатор.

RK помолчал. Очень медленно повернул голову к человеку и кивнул. Кивнул твёрдо, уверенно, будто за эти несколько мгновений успел просчитать все исходы данного решения.

— Я просчитал все исходы. Вероятность нашей гибели в случае нахождения здесь составляет примерно пятьдесят два процента.

— А если мы полетим? — хрипло спросил Гэвин и облизал губы — во рту внезапно пересохло.

— Вероятность гибели — примерно сорок шесть процентов.

Гэвин хотел спросить про ещё два процента, но передумал.

Андроид подождал, пока человек матерясь и прыгая с ноги на ногу втиснется в узковатый для него тонкий скафандр из нановолокна и проверит боеготовность плазменного пистолета, застегнул на себе изящный высокотехнологичный термокостюм и, дождавшись сигнала о готовности, открыл шлюз. Голову Гэвина окутал слегка мерцающий и крайне бесящий голошлем, лицо RK, включая рот, нос, глаза и уши, аккуратно прикрыл чуть матовый голощиток. Дурацкая прядка волос, спадающая на лоб, игриво качнулась под агрессивным воздействием космоса.

— Зачем тебе щиток, ты ж не дышишь? — удивлённо спросил Гэвин вместо стандартных фраз проверки связи. В открытый космос они вдвоём выходили впервые, так что он был в смятении.

RK неодобрительно покосился — светлая радужка глаз почти сливалась с щитком, что смотрелось слегка пугающе, но завораживающе. Гэвин немедленно отвёл взгляд, сообразив, что пялится, и сделал вид, что поправляет коммуникатор на руке. Локальная связь на близком расстоянии работает — уже хорошо.

— Космическая пыль, детектив, может вывести меня из строя, попав внутрь. Необходимо защищать все возможные пути проникновения пыли в систему.

— Понятно.

Повисла пауза. Щёлкнул голографический карабин — RK пристегнул человека к себе за пояс.

— Полетели?

— Да.

Гэвину даже не пришлось расходовать государственное топливо из древнего ранца — андроид, словно грёбаный Тони Старк, только в супер-облегающем чёрно-белом костюме, встал в позу солдатика, выпустил из ладоней струи энергии и полетел — плавно и изящно. Человек, тянувшийся за ним на безопасном расстоянии на буксире в своём абсолютно неизящном скафандре, закинул ногу на ногу и заложил руки за голову, наслаждаясь полётом и тусклым светом далёкой звезды.

Стоя у входного шлюза, RK уже потянулся к приборной панели, но Гэвин жестом остановил его. Он достал бластер, снял его с предохранителя. Тщательно проверил заряд и только потом кивнул. Да, «Элюмис» выглядел не просто дрейфующим, а абсолютно заброшенным, с него не исходили вообще никакие сигналы, но за трое галактических суток его бы унесло довольно далеко к центру солнечной системы, а он стоял на месте, словно привязанный. Мало ли какие ещё сюрпризы мог преподнести этот гигант, и Гэвин предпочитал быть максимально готовым к ним.

На экране под белой рукой запрыгали символы (Гэвин не был уверен, какой расе они принадлежали, в языках он разбирался как Джеффри — в искусстве), и через несколько очень долгих секунд шлюз открылся.

В трюме было пусто. В смысле — вообще пусто. Огромный, гигантский отсек, в котором Гэвин чувствовал себя крохотным, содержал в себе только корабль, который Гэвин видел ранее, голые стены с единственным шлюзом, пол и потолок. RK молчал, блуждая взглядом по стенам, и через минуту огласил вердикт.

— Пусто, — очень тихо сказал он, и слово прокатилось эхом, превратившись в гул.

Гэвин поёжился. Да, пригодный для дыхания воздух здесь был, о чём его радостно оповестил скафандр (не прошло и часа, блядь!), но шлем выключать не хотелось.

На безымянном кораблике, размерами немногим больше их патрульной коробки, тоже никого не было. Двигатели ещё не остыли, сиденья в рулевой рубке ещё хранили отпечатки задниц пилотов, а вот в тесном грузовом отсеке RK обнаружил кое-что интересное — сотни следов присутствия живых организмов. Слизь, кровь, слюна, лимфа, отпечатки пальцев, лап, когтей и щупальцев на стенах. И крупное, даже не успевшее испариться пятно тириума в углу, принадлежавшее модели «Хлоя». На просьбу уточнить номер модели, RK ещё раз провёл пальцами по стене и сказал, что надо идти дальше.

— Судя по следам, — шептал он в коммуникатор, чтобы приглушить звук, пока они крались по длинным пустынным лабиринтам коридорам «Элюмиса», — в отсеке того корабля было не менее трёх живых существ различных рас, одна гиноид и как минимум двое сопровождающих в рубке. Нам следует быть осторожнее.

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, — буркнул Рид и открыл очередную дверь. Очередная каюта, одна из тысяч одинаковых, тянувшихся по всей длине бесконечных коридоров «Элюмиса», только в отличие от предыдущих осмотренных она содержала в себе сюрприз. Огромная желеобразная туша, облачённая в чёрное и уже начавшая подтаивать без поддерживающих механизмов, валялась прямо у двери, будто грубо впихнутая. Гэвин удовлетворённо крякнул — кажется, один из пилотов, меньше хлопот, — закрыл дверь и снова обратился к RK. — Ты лучше расскажи, почему не можешь разглядеть их следы. Эта Хлоя явно ранена, неужели не осталось ни капли?

Андроид молчал, и Гэвин повернулся — достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть увидеть, как он растерянно качает головой.

— В помещении они пробыли достаточно длительное время, чтобы успеть оставить следы, а утечка тириума самоликвидируется, иначе мы просто истекали бы тириумом до отключения. Я не могу разглядеть следы, которые они оставляли на ходу.

— Конечно, не можешь. — Гэвин вздохнул и жестом показал на приборную панель шлюза, разделяющего спальные отсеки, чтобы RK открыл. — Если б мог, то был бы сраным Суперменом, а не андроидом.

— Кем?

— Загугли.

Гэвин шагнул в шлюз первым.

— Связи нет, детек…

Пневмодверь с резким шипением опустилась, раздался жужжащий звук разрываемой голографической цепи. Гэвин опустил взгляд и успел увидеть, как растворяется голографический карабин на его поясе, о котором он уже успел забыть. С каким-то тупым непониманием он развернулся к двери, чтобы увидеть ничего. RK остался с той стороны. 

Панель управления погасла. Он осторожно приник к двери и постучал. Ничего. Шлюзовые двери просто так не простучишь.

В ушах пульсировала кровь, так что он не сразу разобрал тихий голос, смешанный с помехами, исходящий из наушника коммуникатора.

—…вин, сдви…ся…во.

— Что? RK, приём, я не слышу!

— Вл...о.

Гэвин сделал крохотный шаг влево, прижимаясь к двери поплотнее.

— Нам на… …гаться, ищи при…ник или глуши… …нец свя…

— Тебя понял, конец связи, — выдавил он, и больше ничего сделать не успел, так как по голове ему прилетело чем-то крепким и тяжёлым. Так и не выключенный шлем смягчил удар, и Гэвин ещё успел услышать щелчок отключающегося коммуникатора и увидеть, как отлетает в сторону его бластер, пнутый чьей-то маленькой босой ногой.

Δ Δ Δ

Он пришёл в себя от ощущения влажной прохлады на лбу. Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел прямо перед собой зеленоватую, покрытую слизью кожу и ряд присосок. Замечательно, ему на лоб положили щупальце. Он медленно поднял руки и спихнул его с себя. Закрытые глаза тут же залило слизью.

Пока он вяло отплёвывался и прочищал глаза, рядом раздался явно человеческий женский голос, поблагодаривший за помощь.

— Вс-с-сегда пожалуйста, миледи, — почтительно прошелестел инопланетянин, и тут же до руки Гэвина дотронулся чужая рука. Он вслепую потянулся к ней и наткнулся на кусок ткани. Протерев лицо, он наконец-то смог проморгаться и разглядеть обстановку.

Он лежал на твёрдой кровати одной из кают. Осьминог, который привёл его в сознание, отошёл в угол и лил на себя жидкость — разбитые остатки его портативного распылителя валялись рядом со связанным насекомоподобным верзилой в тёмной форме. Второй пилот, судя по всему. На второй кровати под покрывалом лежало длинное и тонкое тело, явно принадлежавшее ганари, по покрывалу от центра расползалось чёрное пятно. «Прямо в сердце» — пронеслась в голове Гэвина мысль, и он вздохнул. Ганари были крайне юркими, но конкретно этому очень не повезло. Рядом с кроватью сидела крошечная тикианка, которой с одинаковым успехом могло быть как пять, так и пятьдесят лет, и неотрывно, всеми глазами смотрела на почившего ганари.

И прямо рядом с Гэвином, премило улыбаясь, сидела чудесная белокурая девушка. На неё было только маленькое синее платьице — даже обуви не было. Она протягивала ему стакан с водой.

— Хлоя, как я понимаю? — прохрипел он, залив в себя воды. Голова кружилась, но уже терпимо.

— Именно так, — потупила глаза девушка. — Простите за нападение…

— Гэвин.

— Гэвин. Мы думали, вы один из них, и решили перестраховаться. Я… прошу прощения. И, возможно, помощи. Вы ведь полицейский?

Взгляд Рида скользнул по глубокой, но будто запаянной вмятине на руке девушки, осмотрел заляпанное разноцветными пятнами платье. И внезапно его внимание привлёк жёлтый блик на её виске. Он судорожно сжал пустой стакан. До него лишь сейчас дошло, что у RK не было диода, которым на записях столетней давности мелькал его старший брат по модели. Да и имени у него не было. Так Хлоя была из докосмических времён?!

— Да, я полицейский, — просипел он. Откашлялся. Некогда думать об андроидах, поэтому он сполз с кровати, едва не толкнув Хлою, проверил связь. Глухо. — Так.

Он снова обвёл взглядом комнату.

— Тебя с собой брать нельзя, ты там долго не протянешь, — ткнул он пальцем в октопуса, тот лишь согласно склонил лобастую голову, — а за этим, — ткнул в связанного верзилу, — нужно приглядывать. Чем больше глаз, тем лучше.

— Поняла вас, сэр! — пропищала тикианка и вытащила из-за пояса крохотный, но убийственный пистолетик. У Гэвина камень с плеч упал, не хватало им тут детей.

— Остаёмся мы с вами, — улыбнулась ему Хлоя и осторожно сжала его руку. И это было так непохоже на крепкий и уверенный жест широкой ладони RK. Поборов дрожь, Гэвин ободряюще сжал её тонкую руку в ответ.

Пока они шли по тем же пустынным коридорам, Хлоя шёпотом рассказывала о том, что случилось. Её, как и остальных, захватили в плен и везли сюда, чтобы «рассортировать». Кого-то отправляли на органы, кого-то в рабство, синтетиков — на запчасти. Тикианку так и вовсе похитили по заказу, а её супруг-ганари просто подвернулся под руку, и его собирались отдать на опыты. «Элюмис» был крайне удобным переправочным пунктом, через пару дней был назначен очередной круиз по галактикам, за это время на него сгрузились бы ещё несколько поставщиков, и никто бы просто не заметил, что пара десятков кают всегда закрыты.

— Они сломали прибор, который служил для связи через «глушилку», — рассказывала она, пока Гэвин осматривал из-за угла развилку, — поэтому не могли связаться с приёмщиками товара после посадки для вызова подмоги. Мы воспользовались случаем и атаковали, когда нас вывели с корабля и повели к приёмщикам. Одного мы убили, второго связали, но пострадали сами.

— Значит, на корабле ещё кто-то есть, — буркнул Гэвин. — Замечательно. И сколько их?

Хлоя лишь пожала плечом — вторая рука была занята приборной панелью.

Гэвин рассудил, что радиорубка должна находиться где-то в… середине? Определить, где у этой махины середина можно было только чудом, указатели не помогали нихуя, поэтому Гэвин полностью положился на свою копскую чуйку. Хлоя бесшумно семенила за ним по пятам, открывая двери по его знаку. Пару раз он останавливал её, прижимая рукой к стене, когда казалось, что кто-то идёт.

Они стояли у очередной панели, когда с небес вдруг раздался громоподобный глас. Хлоя коротко вскрикнула и присела, закрыв голову руками, а Гэвин, различив в этом громе своё имя, потянулся к коммуникатору.

Нет, сигнала всё так же нет.

— Гэвин, это RK, — вещал Глас уже чуть тише, — я обнаружил громкую связь и панель для персонала. Я взломал аварийные сигналы, иди по ним. Встретимся там. — Глас помолчал, а затем будто неуверенно добавил: — Будь осторожнее.

Громкоговоритель мерзко скрипнул. Хлоя выпрямилась.

— Ваш друг?

— Да… нет. Т-то есть, да, друг и коллега.

— Я знала одного RK, — улыбнулась Хлоя. На стенах и полу зажглись ярко-синие полосы, и Гэвин припустил по ним едва ли не бегом. Хлоя легко побежала за ним.

— Если он был таким же занудой — я вам очень сочувствую, — пропыхтел он на бегу. Дурацкий скафандр очень мешал быстрому бегу. А вот Хлоя хихикнула так, будто они стояли на месте, и Гэвин снова содрогнулся внутри.

— О, поверьте мне, тот RK был совсем не занудой!

Гэвин недоверчиво хмыкнул.

За очередным поворотом их поджидал сюрприз — Гэвин глухо выматерился, неуклюже развернулся и втолкнул Хлою обратно за угол — и тут же через то место, где был он, прожужжал заряд плазмы. Захотелось дать себе в лоб — ну, разумеется, пираты тоже слышали сообщение RK!

Он высунулся, чтобы выпустить заряд из бластера — и тут же нырнул обратно, к первому мудаку подоспел второй, и теперь рядом с Гэвином застрекотала лазерная очередь. Голова закипела, шишка на затылке снова заныла. Им надо в этот коридор!

Он почувствовал резкий рывок — Хлоя выдернула бластер из его руки, оттолкнула его от края стены, вывернула руку. Бластер запищал и выпустил два сгустка плазмы — судя по звуку, одному из мудаков разорвало голову.

Удивиться он не успел. Хлоя сунула бластер обратно ему в руку, и они побежали, перепрыгнув через два бездыханных тела.

В рубке их уже ждали — RK дрался сразу с двумя. Его компактный излучатель валялся вне зоны досягаемости, их пистолеты, сломанные пополам твёрдой андроидской рукой, тоже лежали неподалёку; по термокостюму стекали капли красной и фиолетовой крови, не оставляя за собой следов. Ящероподобные пираты были меньше его, но очень юркие и проворные. Он явно не справлялся.

— Гэвин, глушилка! — крикнул он, и Гэвин кинулся к панели управления, понятия не имея, что делать дальше. Добежать не успел — один из пиратов, забыв об андроиде, кинулся ему под ноги, а когда человек упал — взгромоздился сверху и попытался впиться острыми зубами в лицо. Гэвин успел выставить руки, и скафандр, как и часть кожи на руках, моментально превратились в лоскуты.

— Гэвин!!!

Он и не предполагал, что RK умеет издавать такое душераздирающие звуки. Через мгновение давящий на него вес исчез — RK поднял ящера, будто тот состоял из воздуха, и швырнул его в ближайшую стену. Тот оставил на ней зелёную кляксу и сполз на пол. Второй ящер, которого, видимо, просто отпихнули, кинулся в атаку, получил ногой по рёбрам и тоже осел.

А RK кинулся к лежащему человеку.

— Я в порядке, в порядке, железный человек, — пробормотал Гэвин, чувствуя, как нежно и осторожно приподнимают его голову гладкие руки. Лицо андроида оказалось в сантиметре от его лица, и Гэвин, будто для успокоения, прикоснулся кончиком носа к носу андроида. — Займись глушилкой, вызывай МБР…

— Этим занимается Хлоя, — почти прошептал RK, не шевелясь, боясь разорвать связь, — «Киберлайф» прибудет гораздо быстрее, чем МБР. Ради своего генерального директора…

— Генерального?..

Он сфокусировал взгляд и посмотрел на босоногую девушку в лёгком платье. Она подмигнула ему и улыбнулась.

Он допросит её. Обязательно допросит. Но сейчас он терял сознание от боли и кровопотери, и лишь сильные белые руки крепко держали его, не отпуская в тёмные пучины космоса.


End file.
